Sé que volverás
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Ella lo sabía, aquel era su final, conforme caian aquellos pétalos de cerezo se daba cuenta de ello, ¡Yuuko yo cumplire tu deseo, no te vayas!.. yo lo unico que quiero watanuki es que no desaparezcas.. One-Shot


**Título: Sé que volveras**

**Pairing: Watanuki x Yuuko**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente xxx holic tampoco me pertenece, pero lo tengo secuestrado =X quiero un rescate con una mokona incluida.**

Deseos...

Toda la gente deseaba algo, algo que era capaz de conseguir con sus propios métodos. Sin importar lo dificil que fuera aquella misteriosa mujer era capaz de concederlo, fuera lo que fuera. Aquello sólo tenía un dolor que hacía añicos su pecho. No podía cumplir sus propios deseos.

- Yuuko - susurró el chico de gafas tumbado en su regazo, veía con claridad como como su mirada rojiza estaba perdida, cada pétalo de cerezo parecía traspasar aquella personalidad extrovertida que tenía, la conocía bastante bien, algo le preocupaba- ¿ Qué es lo que deseas?

- ¿ Desear?- susurró mientras llevaba una mano a su boca y meditaba su decisión- Yo no deseo nada, sólo me limito a cumplir lo que la gente desee.

-Algún deseo debes de tener, dímelo Yuuko.

La bruja sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su sirviente con sumo cariño, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shaoran, había emprendido aquel viaje en busca de las plumas de Sakura, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había salvado a aquel pequeño niño de las críticas de Fei Wong, desde que lo había cuidado, y ya no lo podría hacer más.

- Que puedas vivir, que tu existencia no se extinda, Watanuki- acarició su mejilla con sutileza- ese es mi deseo.

- ¿ Qué... quieres decir?- no comprendía bien sus palabras, quizás a veces le daba por hablar mediante acertijos o quería sorprenderlo con alguna tontería pero esta vez no era lo mismo, su voz sonaba de la forma que menos le gustaba... como una despedida.

- Ya no me queda tiempo, no podré ver, si podrás crear tus propios recuerdos, y si podrás ser feliz por ti mismo- aquel paisaje tan tranquilo se había convertido en oscuridad, no se veía nada, un paso en falso y podría ser el fin, el chico la buscaba angustiado ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

- ¡ Yuuko!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta ver una luz en la que se encontraba, alli estaba encerrada por aquel sello, desapareciendo en aquella oscuridad- ¡ Resiste, no puedes morir!

- Mi destino es este, cuando el tiempo volviera a su curso yo debía desaparecer- sonrió de forma angustiosa- y lo que más me duele es que no podré ver tu felicidad...

- ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que te vayas, eres muy importante para mí!, ¡Tienes que estar conmigo, porque yo...!

La morena sonrió levemente a pesar de su dolor, aquel niño había crecido en aquel tiempo, convirtiendose en una persona muy fuerte, en alguien que no renunciaba a su existencia así como así, estaba orgullosa de alas de su kimono desaparecían con un pequeño brillo azulado. Él no podía seguir viendolo, no podía recordaba como de niño se había encontrado con aquel chico que poseía la mitad de sus recuerdos, la réplica de la persona que era, mientras los gritos de aquel hombre no eran escuchados por él, ya que Yuuko le había tapado los oídos.

_No oigas pequeño, no oigas las palabras que te pueden causar dolor..._

Ella siempre había estado ahí , a pesar de haber trabajado para ella, no había sido ningún martirio, si no una alegría había conocido a series paranormales, Mokona, Maru, Moro, a amigos como Himawari, Domeki, todo a aquella bruja alcohólica a la que tanto adoraba, por ello no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Wa..tanuki.

- Yo.. cumpliré tu deseo, sé que volverás... y para cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando con sake y tu.. licor de ciruela preferido- sonrió levemente- seré feliz, y no me dejaré vencer hasta que vuelvas.

- ¿Me...lo prometes?- dijo en un hilo de voz, estaba apunto de desaparecer por completo, cuando alzó su dedo índice para entrelazarlo con el de el moreno.

Él asintió entrelazando sus meñicos, haciendo que ella perdiera su fuerza y cayera en su pecho inerte, evaporandose como una vez lo hizo la princesa Sakura, como si se tratase de pequeños pétales de cerezo, de forma suave y volviendo a aquel paisaje tranquilizador, mientras apretaba el puño.

- Sé que volverás... y cuando ese momento llegue yo.. estaré esperandote, .. para siempre- abrió la palma de su mano, en la que se había quedado un pequeño pétalo- por eso.. esta vez seré yo quien cumpla tu deseo.

Así dejó volar aquel pequeño pétalo que se perdía con las estrellas, que se perdía hasta el momento menos casual, hasta que aquella bruja dimensional, estuviera lista para volver...


End file.
